Wicked Sister
by feirce1012
Summary: Bella's sister comes to visit her, and all is not what it seems. What happened to her sister in which she refuses to talk about? How wicked can one sister be? E&B & Em&I ? Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! R&R PLZ If you like Heroes you'll LOVE this!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N I know Bella doesn't have a sister but in my story she does... Her and Edward are already together and everything is the same... Until her sister comes.)**

Chapter One

**BPOV**

The door bell interrupted my dreamless sleep that was aided by Edward's cool arms. I groaned, glancing at the clock. It was five thirty! Who the hell was disturbing me at five thirty in the morning? I groaned once more, shoving myself up and forcefully opening my eyelids. "Do you think if we ignored them they'll go away?" I moaned, clasping my hands around his neck and shutting my eyes once more. He chuckled and my doubts were dampened as the knocking and ringing continued. I glanced at Edward's face and he disappeared in the closet.

For a brief second of delusion I thought Charlie might have locked himself out, but then I remembered he was with Billy for his four-day fishing weekend. This questioning had slowed me down half a second, enough for the impatient guest to knock once more, a quick rapid tap.

I rubbed my eyes, yawned then yanked the door.

"Bella!" the brown haired girl screeched throwing her arms open, inviting me into a hug. I automatically squealed, leaping into her arms. She was relatively taller than me so I jumped while hugging her, almost knocking her down.

I finally backed out of her arms, examining my sister. She seemed thinner than she had been five years ago, but her muscles were leaner, as if she had gone through intense fitness training when she moved out. Her green eyes were still as livid and intimidating as always, but there was something different about those eyes, there was something different about her. But that didn't halt my wave of excitement to my sister. I hadn't seen or heard from her in a long time.

"Where have you been?" I asked, attacking her with another hug. "I've missed you!"

"Oh my dear, sweet, young and naive sister, you haven't changed a bit. Have you?"

"Come on! We have so much to talk about!" I shrieked, dragging her up the stairs and into my room. It was hard though, and if she wasn't going willingly I wouldn't have budged her, which shocked me because of her flimsy weight.

**EPOV**

When Bella shrieked I was ready to fly down those stairs, but I relieved shortly after that this squeal was nothing more than a display of human emotion or excitement. It was interesting since screaming usually requires a person to be frightened, but apparently, in some cases, it doesn't.

I watched through the crack of the closet, as the two sisters sat on Bella's small bed, ready to trade information on the on goings of their lives. I was surprised when I felt _hurt_ that Bella had not told me she had a sister, when she had clearly been an important part to Bella. I thought she would have mentioned something of the pretty, dainty and fragile looking girl. It was hard to think these two were sisters. The girl's hair was a red brown, straight and tossed into a messy bun, held by chop sticks. Her eyes were a piercing green which even intimidated me, the way she stared defiantly into faces. Her pale skin did indeed match Bella's, yet it seemed almost paler, it could have belonged to one of my kind. If it wasn't for the green colored eyes I would have thought she was one of our kind with her pale skin, sharp features and odd beauty. This human girl could have even Rosalie running for cover. But she seemed fragile, however, through her steely exterior. I listened intently to the conversation, trying to pick up facts about this girl, as I was having second doubts about not being next to Bella while this intruder was here.

"So where have you've been? What have you've been doing with your life?" Bella was the first to ask, obviously excited to see this elusive sister of hers who had been absent for five years.

"Traveling, getting in trouble, the usual," the girl smirked.

Bella casted a false glance of disapproval, shaking her head mockingly. "I wouldn't expect anything different…"

"Same here!" her sister counter acted. "I mean look at this!" she gestured to the room, her eyes gliding over every surface. She paused for a moment at the closet, I froze, wondering if I had been spotted, but she quickly moved on. "Your life is still plain, boring and drab. Don't you ever get bored of being the goody two shoes you are? With your perfect A's, your neat room, your _reading of Wuthering Heights_," she scoffed. I clenched my hands into tight fists while this girl mocked my Bella. But then another complication rose. The room was silent of thoughts. I had gotten use to being handicapped from hearing Bella's but I could not even hear her sister's. But it wasn't silent; it was painful trying to listen to her sister's. I stopped trying after a minute or two, feeling like I would get a headache.

"Oh and what? Do you like your life of rebellion?" Bella fired.

"I am not rebellious; a better word would be manipulative or sly." The girls laughed but there was something serious about her words; they were not a lie.

I started getting more frantic about leaving Bella bear, without her shield. Maybe I could move so quick that I could get out her closet, go through her window and knock on her door, despite the fact it was still five in the morning. I knew Bella would not notice my dash but I had a feeling her sister would. So I just stood there, feeling completely helpless even if the lack of danger.

"Anyways," Bella jumped to a different topic, "Charlie will be ecstatic that you're here!"

"Uh, about that," Bella's sister bit her bottom lip, tugging at the soft flesh, a habit that both of them shared. "Well Charlie and I had a little blow out before I left to travel. I don't think it will be the best idea for him to know, if you catch my drift."

"Well, where will you sleep?" Bella asked protectively over her big sister.

"Hey, I'm Ivy! I always find away. Have you lost faith in me, little sister?"

Bella's friendly face was erased with a mask of concern. "I'm worried about you, that's all. You find yourself in the worst positions, and even if you always make it out one of these times you won't. I'll help you find a safe place to stay, I am the responsible one. Remember?"

Ivy sighed. "Leaving this family at the age of fourteen was one of the best decisions I made."

"How!" Bella was angry. "Dropping out of high school? Was that a good decision? Leaving your family? Was that a good decision? Going out onto the cruel streets alone? Was that a good decision?"

"Okay, okay, _mom_. While you were with mom and dad living your spoiled perfect life, _I _was out in the world growing a back bone. I faced with reality, Bella! Not everywhere you go you're going to have somewhere to sleep made for you! I learned how to live off of myself alone, while you were here being a spoiled brat! Life is a bitch and I realize that now! You can't trust anyone! It is only you out there!" Ivy raged, her face burning with anger.

She stood up abruptly, brushing her jeans off as if they were dirty. "I think I should go," she finally decided, examining Bella's hurt face.

Bella watched her sister take a few steps toward the door before stopping her. "Wait, Ivy, please don't go. You just got hear."

Ivy turned to look at her pleading sister and sat back down on the bed, gingerly. The girls went on with their questions as I simmered down, waiting patiently for Ivy to leave. I mean how long could girls talk for?

A. Long. Time.

They talked about where Ivy had been, if she was resuming high school (yes), where she thought of staying and such. Some of the subjects seemed so private to both Ivy and Bella I felt like some rude intruder. I wonder if Bella had forgotten me.

Two hours past and they were still chatting. Finally the mention of boyfriends came across. As I had expected, Ivy wasn't the kind of girl who had steady relationships. She had gone through the _worlds_ fare share of guys.

"So how about you?" Ivy asked, "Who's your knight and shining armor?"

Bella blushed, automatically glancing towards the closet to acknowledge me that she knew I was still there. Ivy followed her quick glance, smirking an open smirk. "Is he here?" she asked.

But Bella made a flaw, she responded too quickly, being very defensive. "No!" Bella shouted. "No, o-of course not! Why would you think that?!"

"He's here, isn't he?" Ivy got up, "Well let's find him then."

"Ivy, please. Just sit back down."

"How bout while we are finding him, I guess the name. If I guess the name correctly you tell me if he's here." She moved around the room, ready to start searching.

"He isn't here," Bella whined chucking a pillow at her head. Ivy dodged it quickly, moving to Bella's drawer.

"Andy?" She opened the first drawer revealing undergarments that, as modest as they were, made Bella blush. Bella refused to even glance in my direction.

"Mathew? Jacob?" she guessed, opening two more drawers revealing a skimpy amount of clothes. I glanced around the closet realizing Bella didn't have a lot of clothes, most of them not even proper for the chilly weather here. I had to get Alice to take her shopping against her will which wouldn't take a lot of convincing on my part.

Ivy said the names all across the room. She finally stopped in front of the closet, placing her hands on the knobs. I heard Bella's desperate attempt to stop her but it was ignored by Ivy. I was trapped, unless I knocked her out quick enough… but Bella would get extremely upset with me seeing her intense connection and emotions toward this girl. "How about…" Ivy thought carefully, swinging the doors open revealing my cold glare, "Edward." She smirked, placing her hands on her hips, "Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

**(Reveiws help give me inspiration to keep writing...)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_I was trapped, unless I knocked her out quick enough… but Bella would get extremely upset with me seeing her intense connection and emotions toward this girl. "How about…" Ivy thought carefully, swinging the doors open revealing my cold glare, "Edward." She smirked, placing her hands on her hips, "Now tell me, what are you doing here?" _

**EPOV**

"Well," Ivy said, taking my picture in all at once. "You haven't changed have you?" I walked out, keeping my dignity and not trying to look like that trashy boyfriend who visits his girlfriend at night only to seduce her. I wrapped my arm around Bella's fragile shoulder, feeling like I needed to protect her from this unsympathetic girl. Ivy walked over to me, turning my head to one side with a finger tip then to the other side, still examining. "Nope you haven't changed one bit. Well how long has it been? One, two summers ago? Remember? You don't remember, do you?"

There was something changing in Ivy's eyes. Was she showing hurt? Hate? Pain? Or was it…vulnerability? I tried to drag a memory of her now familiar face, it seemed very hard to do which surprised me since I was a vampire and my vampire memories were always front and center. "Emmet might have a better time remembering, I mean he was the one to break my heart."

I jumped to my feet in a sudden sprout of resemblance. "Poison!" I gasped. "That's what you said your name was, Poison Ivy. Emmet called you poison after…" She smirked as I was unable to finish my sentence.

"Yes," she sighed, "after our little romance. I still remember every moment of when you all had to leave. God it hurt, but it just reminded me that much more of how you can't trust anyone, can you?"

"What's going on?" Bella asked in a small whisper, glancing at the pain, anger and vulnerability in her sister's cold eyes. I pulled her onto my lap relieving how confusing this was to her. I stroke her cheek, a soothing gesture.

I glanced at Ivy and she took that as her clue to fill in the event to Bella. She sat down on the bed, preparing herself for the long story. "I traveled the world, gaining and breaking hearts. I was in a club, where? I couldn't tell you, I try to block out the memory. But low and behold, the gorgeous Cullen's enter. Well Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmet did. I was absolutely shocked at how fast and hard I fell for Emmet. But I though, for the stupidest moment, he would catch me unlike my other little flings. I put more trust than I had ever put into anyone before. At that time Rosalie was only a stray thought in my mind…and apparently in his.

"It was wonderful Bella, the longer we stayed, the more I just grew on him and his family. Rosalie wasn't there to put an end to Emmet and me, though I was certain he would end it with her for me. You see how stupid I was? How easily I gave everything for these people? Carlisle was becoming my father and Esme was becoming my mother. Emmet was not like the other boys. He took things slow, almost refusing to touch me the whole time I was with him. We would snuggle at night, as he watched me fall asleep and he would kiss me a few times, but that was it. It was as though if he went to far and got out of control he would break me. But I didn't care because I felt so strongly about him; his touch was enough to send me chills.

"One day I went to visit them, only to find they weren't there. Emmet was the only one there in the vacant house, pain written all over his face. He told me he had to go, leave with his family. He told me it was best, for my protection. I always wondered my protection from what. But he'd never tell me. He only said it was for the best. I asked him if it was Rosaline and he smiled telling me I was the only one for his heart. I asked—no begged—him to stay. But he wouldn't listen. He simply said everything he did was for me. That he would never forget me. I never forgot him. And well here is the notorious Edward Cullen. I expect your whole family is with you."

I could feel Bella's change in posture. She no longer fit into my body like a puzzle piece but she straightened, stiffening into something not mold-able. I knew what it reminded her of, it reminded her of when I left her. Everything she had said had reminded Bella of me. I stroked her hair, lovingly, telling her I was there, I would always be there.

"I always thought of myself dead from that day on, however I grew stronger from this. It was him who should me how painful life could be if you put your trust into someone who would eventually stomp on you."

"Look, Ivy," I placed on my most smooth, soothing voice, "Emmet cared about you more than you could imagine—"

"Shut up!" Ivy screeched. "I don't want to hear it."

"Ivy," I pursued, "I really think you should talk to him about it. Smooth things over."

"What difference would it make?" she sneered, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"All the difference. I am positive that Emmet really, _really_ wants to talk to you. After all you are all he does talk about." It was a lie because she was really all he thought of, most of the time. Seeing her face behind his eyelids, hearing her voice as she said her name, and smelling her special musk. It was heartbreaking. Maybe he made up for his lose with physical love with Rose.

Even though I knew my words touched something in her she remained not budged and stubborn, just like Bella. But she had softened her steely exterior, there was process. "And I overheard you needed a place to sleep and stay. We could offer you a room. But we might not be there sometimes; we still go hiking on nice days." Bella picked that up. Ivy didn't know we were vampires. That's why Emmet couldn't tell Ivy why we had to leave her. We didn't know if we would be strong enough to house a human but with Bella, I knew we were. We just had to be careful until we knew she was safe to be told the secret. The old Ivy would probably be ready now, but there was something about this new Ivy.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden. I should probably find my own apartment. You guys probably forgot about me."

I could see we were cracking through her shell now; that gave me hope that the smiley and bubbly Ivy that we all fell in love with was still there. "We never forget a friendly face," I smiled up at her now softer face. "I just have to clear it with my family, of course. But I'm sure they would agree. We would love to have you part of our family again. Now with Bella in the family it will be easier."

"If you're sure I wouldn't be a burden," she bit down on her lip, hard, obviously flustered. "But seriously, I should find a place of my own."

"Please, Ivy. Once your part of the Cullen clan you are always a Cullen."

"Rosalie is going to bite my head off," Ivy joked, light heartily, not realizing how true she was.

"We'll protect you, I promise. She won't touch you."

Ivy the Ice Princess seemed to have melted away as she nodded gingerly, hope glimmering in her eyes. I would try as hard as I could not to let her freeze up. If she was so important to Bella she was extremely important to me, no matter if Ivy changed as much as she did over the short time.

"I'll go make the plans, break things to the family. You're back, Ivy!" I hugged her, reassuringly. It was like hugging Bella. Familiar though Ivy had her own flare.

I went over to where Bella was still sitting, kissed her forehead. "Bye my love. See you as soon as I can," I murmured against her warm skin. I walked human speed down the stairs.

I knew this would come as shock to my family. They had loved Ivy as much as they loved Bella. Only Emmet had been stronger. He had not crumbled, he had died in his mind but he was holding, supporting himself. I remembered he had tried to find Ivy, just to check her. But she was no where to be found. She had disappeared from the face of the earth basically. He was now shattered that the last time he saw her face it was hurt and pained by the damaging words he told her. He found himself to blame, wouldn't touch Rose for months.

I wondered how he would take knowing she was back. Knowing his love was back. When I reached our house, nestled in the woods, I entered the house, searching for Emmet. It would only be fair to tell him first.

He was watching a football game, uninterested, with Rose by his side, trying to keep his attention on her. Seeing Rose it had been supported that Rose's beauty was no match for Ivy's. I was already seeing the shine in Emmet's eyes in my mind when I broke this news.

"Emmet," I beckoned softly. "I need to speak to you in private."

**(A/N I normally won't go into Ivy's mind so whatever she does you can get the feeling of suspense, but I just wanted you to get a taste what was going on.)**

**IPOV**

Those idiotic vampires, thinking I had forgiven them for abandoning me. I was like their child for God sake. I was one of them and they dumped me on the street like a piece of meat, feeding the dogs. But this was my chance, I would let them have it. They will know what it was like to leave me. As long as I didn't get caught up in those sap puppy dog eyes of Emmet. He was so cute and I had loved him so much... the way he touched me. But he woud know how I felt, immortal or not I would make him feel pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I do NOT own Twilight.)**

Chapter Three

"_Emmet," I beckoned softly. "I need to speak to you in private."_

_**IPOV**_

_Those idiotic vampires, thinking I had forgiven them for abandoning me. I was like their child for God sake. I was one of them and they dumped me on the street like a piece of meat, feeding the dogs. But this was my chance; I would let them have it. They will know what it was like to leave me. As long as I didn't get caught up in those sap puppy dog eyes of Emmet. He was so cute and I had loved him so much... the way he touched me. But he would know how I felt, immortal or not I would make him feel pain._

* * *

**EmPOV**

**(A/N I know that Emmet is that goofy kind, never that serious but he does have a very tender side, as you will realize as you read, especially about Ivy.)**

I could tell something serious was on Edward's mind, it was shown by the way he looked at me. There was almost hope flickering in his deep eyes. I wondered what was the big news in which he had to run me into the deep forest to tell me. We were in the slight clearing, the smell of deer drifting in our direction, but I knew better than to even move. The sun beamed down on us since of the lack of thick trees. It was rare sun but obviously welcomed by the humans. Edward folded his arms over his chest, scanning the ground before looking back up at me. I was resisting the urge to smack him in the back of his head and demand him to end this childish nonsense. But I knew better. He searched for the right words to break it for me, rubbing his jaw and wringing his hands in obvious distress. After a good fifteen minutes of this silence and thought that got us no where I finally told him to spit it out already.

"Come on, Edward. Just tell me. I won't bite," I smirked, teasing him. But nothing about his face lightened up. I realized he was calculating; I didn't know what he was calculating for, maybe my reaction or maybe how he should put this. My urging did not pick up his pace. I didn't have the patience for this.

"Edward, what is it?!" I snapped, and I swear he flinched.

His voice was quiet, almost in a whisper but his tone told me that this was a serious matter. "Emmet, she's back."

I didn't need a name to tell me who he was talking about: Poison Ivy. I sat down, the ground coming up from beneath me. It tilted, twirled and twisted, refusing to let up. If it was possible for me to cry, I would have. A million questions rolled into my mind, not having enough strength to roll them off my tongue. _Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she…dead? No' she couldn't be dead; she's Ivy. What is she doing here? Does she remember me? Does she want to see me? Boy Rose is going to kill me. God' I miss her so much. Edward, can I see her? Please?_

I could tell Edward was upset as my thoughts turned to hysterics. "Emmet, she's fine! Calm down, we are going to have a serious talk about her. I need your full attention."

Edward ignored my protesting groan as he sat across from me, playing with a piece of grass. "Look, Emmet, Ivy is hurt. You should have heard her. She told me she learned not to trust anyone because of us. She loved you so much and she still does. But Emmet, listen to me, something is not right with her—"

"Of course something isn't right with her!" Emmet roared, standing suddenly full of hatred toward himself. "I had her heart and I shattered it into a million pieces! It is my fault! I broke her, I betrayed her! Her pain, the way she is hurting is my doing! Oh God, I'm so stupid! If I had just stayed with her, held her one more time, if I didn't left her she didn't have to go through what I put her through! She'll never trust me again! I'm such a jerk!"

Edward cut off his outraged cries. "Calm down Emmet. Look, I will say she isn't the same. She's…hardened out, like an ice princess. But when I mentioned you she softened up! You're hope for her! You're her protector! Remember the promise you made to her!?"

"I told her I would always protect her," I murmured numbly.

"Exactly! You can protect her! You can change her, melt her, and mold her. Or you could ignore her. I mean you always have Rose—"

"Do not even compare Rose to Ivy. Rose could never match her!" I shot him death glares, angry that he would even _suggest_ Rose was any better than Ivy. That beautiful angel that fell from the sky and landed in my arms. What I would give to feel her soft, warm flesh under my iced skin, to press my lips gently against her, scared if I pushed to hard I would break her, to sooth her when she was scared of something silly that I would crush if it dare touch her or harm her in anyway…

"I want to see her," I said finally. "I want to see Ivy. I want to see her now, Edward. Where is she? Where is Ivy, Edward?" I was suddenly desperate to apologize, to get back everything I ever wanted.

"About that," Edward paused, long enough to throw him a bunch of arrant thoughts. "She's at Bella's house."

"What? Why?"

"She's at Bella's house because Ivy is Bella's sister!"

I didn't get a chance to hear the rest because I was already running fun speed towards Bella's house and towards my love, my one and only love. But I was stopped, I should've known, Edward was the much faster runner of the family. "Listen to my Emmet. You can't just barge in there. What are you going to do? Steal her, kidnap her, beg for her forgiveness and to take you back."

"All of those options sound good to me now let me go Edward." I raced past him, this time he ran with me, not to stop me. I was prepping myself for what to say to her. I would go blunt; Ivy was that kind of girl. I already knew Edward was going to drag Bella out the house to give us privacy which is what we needed. I hoped—no, I prayed—that she would forgive. I thought she was dead when I had gone to find her. It seemed that I had searched the whole globe twice before I finally gave up. I was absolutely ecstatic that I would get to see her, at least one more time before she left.

When we got to her house, I stood in the shadows at the edge of the forest, nervous as Hell. "Just go," Edward said reassuringly. I nodded scaling Bella's house up to her window, following Edward. I hovered just at the window sill before finally hoping in, silently. Ivy was looking away, distracting by a story Bella was talking about. Ivy saw Edward, asking him how he got in, he told him that she had just been so caught up in the story she hadn't noticed us. Ivy caught how he clued there was more than just him. She glanced behind her where I was standing in the corner, covered by a shadow.

Edward draped his arm over Bella's shoulder and led her out the room. I stared at Ivy, imprinting her image into my memory, and forgetting who Rosalie even was. I only saw Ivy. Her long brown hair that tumbled over her shoulders, her piercing green eyes that I remembered as my favorite feature about her and her body, long and lean. Her eyes were cold, green icicles something I had not remembered about them. I could hardly control myself, the need, the hunger, to reach out and touch her was horribly strong. This need propelled me a step towards her, out of the shadow. Nothing changed about her face as she examined me.

"Ivy," I breathed, advancing forward quicker. "Oh God, Ivy."

I found myself locked in an embraced, my arms around Ivy were stronger than chains, allowing her little escape chance or wiggle room. I had never forgotten how good she felt in my arms, but the real thing was so much better. I heard her cry out my name in surprise, but I ignored her. I laid her down gently on the bed, my body pressing into hers but allowing me to gaze into her face. "Emmet! Please!" she gasped but my ears were ringing with the need for her. I could suddenly empathize with Edward.

"Baby, I missed you," I started sobbing my dry sobs on her shoulder.

"I missed you too, Emmet," she murmured, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I won't leave you ever again, baby, I promise you. I love you so much," I promised. Her body stiffened against mine. I couldn't blame her. I had left her and suddenly I was confessing my love to her. But I wasn't going to let her go, not ever. Even if she hated me I would fulfill my promise. I would protect her.

"Emmet, please! Calm down and think for a moment!"

I was thinking, I was thinking only of her. It had been too long since I saw her, too long since I breathed her in and defiantly too long since I touched her. I calmed down enough, taking a deep breath and dragging myself off of her. I grabbed Ivy once more, slowly this time, and laid her on my lap, bridal style. She rested her head on my arm instinctively. Even that tiniest motion made my heart flutter. But I knew it wouldn't be long till she fired a million questions at me. I would lie for some of them, trying to be as truthful as I could, and then I could give her the truth. The question I really wanted to dodge was the question I knew she would ask first. I would try to distract her, thinking for words that would sooth her.

I traced her face gently with my finger, suddenly trying to take things slow so I wouldn't startle her which I had been able to do. She avoided my eyes and I knew that she always did that when she was hiding something. I remembered when she used to do that and I would always catch her, and I would usually demand her to tell me what was causing her to fret. She hated telling me but she eventually would.

She finally lifted herself from my grip, placing her hands on both of my shoulders and her knees on my thighs so she could look me straight in the eyes. "Why, Emmet?" she whispered, breaking my heart as her eyes showed pain. "Didn't you love me?" There it was. The questions that I was afraid she would ask. I reached up to stroke her cheek reassuringly but she flinched away, my dead heart cracking. She flinched again when I took her face into my hands but she allowed it, welcoming the agony.

"Yes," I answered her quietly, "I loved you so much and I still do."

"Stop it, Emmet," she lashed at. "Stop lying. You wouldn't have left me if you loved me. You got bored with me!" She sobbed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Oh Ivy," I murmured soothingly. "Don't even think that, baby. Don't you dare even think that. I love you and that's why I had to leave. I know you don't understand now, but you will. I left you for you, it broke my heart to, Ivy. I even came back to find you but you weren't where you left us. I searched the whole world, tracking you—"

"Tracking?" Ivy interrupted, sniffling.

I quickly regained my composure, remembering we never told Ivy about us. "You know, trying to find you. I asked every body but no one seemed to have seen the prettiest girl in the world. Want to tell me where you were?"

"What does it matter? I'm here now." I knew she was dodging the question but I didn't push it.

"You can tell me anything," I informed her gently, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. She was looking away now, escaping my gaze. There was something major she wasn't telling me, something that was hurting her.

"Ivy," I murmured.

She stepped away from me, taking three steps back. I hated the space between us, I missed the warmth that radiated off of her soft skin. "I don't want to talk about it,

Emmet."

"Well it's obviously hurting you, Ivy. You should be able to talk to me about it," I urge her, wanting to sooth her.

"Why? Because you just told me you love me after months of suffering when you left me?" she fumed. I let her yell out me, I took it all in. I stood up, approaching her.

"Let it out, baby. Tell me how much I hurt you. Tell me how much you hated me for leaving you. Scream at me baby. Tell me how I'm such a jerk for letting you fall." I could see her anger building up inside her, dying to be released. She started shaking, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"How could you leave me like that!?" she screeched, coming at me. "I thought you loved me! I trusted you! I was hurt more than you could imagine! Waiting for you to walk through my door and save me from those people! I loved you and I still do!" She started trusting her fists at my chest, I caught her wrists, scared she would hurt herself. She fell into me and I released her wrists, letting her wrap her arms around my waist.

"What people?" I whispered, stroking her hair. She just sobbed into my shoulder, refusing to tell me.

I was getting angrier the more she ignored the question. "What people, Ivy," I growled and she still didn't look at me. I grabbed her face between my strong hands, forcing her to look up at me. "Tell me what you are talking about Ivy."

She refused trying to back away from me but I refused to let her get away from my grip. "I don't want to talk about it, Emmet," she forced the words through my iron grip. She closed her eyes and leaned against me. "Please, Emmet, I don't want to talk about it."

I sighed, stroking her hair. "So you're staying with Bella while you're here."

"No."

I looked down at her hidden head. "Where are you staying then?"

"Anywhere I can," she sighed. She then looked up at me. "Actually Edward proposed I stay with you guys but I don't know. I rather find someplace myself. In the city or something—"

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't want you to go anywhere near that city alone. You'll stay with us and that's final. There are monsters in the city and I will not let you be a victim. I know about your notorious clubbing streak," I smiled at her.

"Rosalie is going to kill me," she muttered.

"I'll protect you, you're my one and only love."

She gave me a famous look that told me 'really?'. "I really rather find my own place. I can always visit you and you can always visit me."

"Nonsense. You are staying with us and that is final." I knew she couldn't deny the authority in my voice. "Come on, we have to tell everyone you're back!" She smiled at me, excepting my arms wrapping around her.

**EPOV**

I ran Bella to our meadow. She hoped off my back and laid in the tall grass. I laid on top of her so I was able to look her in the face. I reached my lips to her throat, pinning her hands above her head. Her breath and heart were already accelerating their pace. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and then kissed her lips.

"Edward," she interrupted me.

"Yes, love."

"Did Emmet really love Ivy? I mean he has Rose."

I rolled over, pulling Bella on top of my chest. I started Emmet's story. "Emmet and Rose was physical love, nothing more. Without that concept they would have nothing. When we met Ivy he felt the love I felt for you, my Bella. He hardly knew what it was. He was trying to figure it out, what it was. He asked me how he could have love when he could hardly touch Ivy. We explained to him that it was true love. It didn't matter if he could hardly touch her in fear of breaking her. He didn't understand, all he did understand was he couldn't get her out of his head. Wherever she was he was there with her, he was her guardian. Of course we didn't know how to house a human, especially since she didn't know what we were, but we tried. Finally Emmet saw what he was doing to her. He was taking her away from the world she belongs. And just like I did with you he did with her. That's the shortest way to put it and I don't know if you want all the details."

"Will he break it off with Rose because she's back."

I sighed. "I hope. Rose doesn't give him half the satisfaction your sister fives him. Now where were we?" I rolled back on her. "Emmet loves her as much as I love you."

I ran my lips down her throat and onto her collar bone. I tilted her chin up ward, kissing right under it. "I'm glad Ivy came back. Now Emmet will be happy again."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Will he break it off with Rose because she's back."_

_I sighed. "I hope. Rose doesn't give him half the satisfaction your sister fives him. Now where were we?" I rolled back on her. "Emmet loves her as much as I love you."_

_I ran my lips down her throat and onto her collar bone. I tilted her chin up ward, kissing right under it. "I'm glad Ivy came back. Now Emmet will be happy again."_

Chapter Four

**EmPOV**

"Why did you walk the whole way to her house?" Ivy asked. I smiled down at her.

"Do I hear someone whining?" I teased. I hadn't thought she would come back with me and I didn't think ahead that I would need a car. I should have walked on the road to our house but I was gaining that over protectiveness that I had when I was with her and I didn't want anyone hitting on my Ivy. I could probably pick her up and carry her. I bet she didn't way that much and I could use that as an excuse. She did look awfully thin scarily thin actually. When we got to the house I would make sure she ate something, I would fatten her up and give her anything she wanted. But for now her legs didn't look strong enough to carrier her, I swooped her up bridal style and picked up my paste, excited to have her in my arms again. She protested, however, against me carrying her.

"Put me down!" now she was whining. "I probably weigh, like, a million pounds. You are obviously not going to be able to carry me the rest of the way."

I smirked, "Well then we'll just have to take a break on the way."

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny," she said sarcastically. "You'll never be able to carry me the whole way, Emmet. I don't care how big your arms are. Put. Me. Down."

"Ivy," I sighed, "you're only like fifty pounds. You need to eat. How much weight have you lost?" She grumbled something incoherently but I went on. "First change we make is you are going to eat regularly. I don't know if you didn't have the money, or if you just didn't want to but you will eat now."

"Emmet," she laughed, though it didn't reach her eyes and she frowned afterward, "it isn't a big deal. I'm just haven't been that hungry lately. I made plenty of money when I wasn't with you, that wasn't the issue. It's nothing to get worried about. I'll eat plenty when we get to your house if it makes you feel better, I promise."

I didn't exactly feel relieved from her promise. There was something about the new Ivy that I didn't trust. But I would remind her constantly. She yawned in my arms and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep, Ivy. I'll wake you when we get there," I lied. The dark circles under her eyes showed she needed a good night of sleep. And if she was awake then that wouldn't give me time to calm Rosalie and the family. Rosalie would be the trickiest of all and I didn't want her to yell at Ivy, I wanted Ivy as comfortable as possible because it wasn't her idea to stay anyways. When I was sure she was in a deep sleep I was able to run, eager to get her in a comfortable bed.

When I entered the house everyone except for Carlisle was there who was probably at the hospital. Rose immediately clung to my shirt, ignoring the fragile human girl in my arms. I shook Rose off, not in the mood for her games. She gave me a pouty face, saying something but I ignored it. She was getting irritated as I climbed up the stairs to my room. I placed Ivy on the couch which I made into a bed for her. She would be angry that I didn't wake her up but I couldn't wake her up from her peaceful sleep. I suddenly wish that I didn't have to leave to explain everything to my family. I laid multiple blankets on her, as much as I could find, remembering how painful the cold could be, and listening to Bella complain about it. I was only thinking about Ivy. She didn't come with anything, which surprised me. I would have to take her shopping. But first thing first, I needed to break it to the family…and Rose.

I made my way to the door, shutting the lights off. I was about to shut the door but I heard a voice; I turned around worried that she had stirred. Ivy was still asleep but she was talking. Like Bella, Ivy talked in her sleep. I went over by the bed again, smoothing her hair down. "Emmet," she mumbled. I smiled, wanting to stay hear forever and watch her sleep. I knew how Edward felt and I suddenly realized why he could watch Bella sleep at night. "Stay with me," Ivy went on. "Stay with me Emmet. I thought you love me." I murmured soothingly in her ear till she was calm once again. I kissed her forehead and moved down the stairs to the living room where everyone was seated.

Alice was bouncing up and down, cheerful that Ivy was back. Like Bella, Ivy had been the best friend to Alice and the family. "Ivy's back, Ivy's back," she sang. Jasper was containing Alice in his lap, kissing her neck. Rose was sulking in the corner, not use to rejection, with her arms folding over her chest. Esme was smiling blindly at me, saying something how she was so glad to have Ivy and Edward was holding Bella in his arms, reminding me how much I wanted Ivy in my arms but it best be not. At least while Rose was there.

After a moment of silence Rose snapped. "What is that girl doing here? You can't possibly tell me that…"

Rose didn't finish that sentence, not knowing how to. "Listen to me, Rose," I said. "I love you like a sister, Rose. I did think it was more but I found Ivy." Rose's eyes turned black. Alice saw something, a vision, making her jump up and stand in front of Rose.

"Rose, don't," Alice said sharply. "Leave Ivy alone." Alice didn't have to tell me what she saw. I was behind Rose in a flash wrapping my arms around her, restraining her. Rose roared and snarled but she finally took a deep breath.

"Emmet, honey, you don't know what you're saying. If we kill the girl then we won't have any dilemma. I'll forgive you too, Emmet. We can go on like this little road bump never happened," Rose suggested making my blood boil.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded standing up to protest.

I wrapped my arm around her neck and flexed my muscles making it that much more uncomfortable for her. "You touch a hair on her head and I'll kill you."

"A little aggressive are we?" Rose teased, spinning around. "Just remember she'll never be me."

"You promise," I mumbled as she pushed away from me, stalking off. I made sure that she didn't go down stairs; instead she went outside, letting me relax for a moment. I knew at that moment where I could see all the rage Rose had in her eyes I couldn't let Ivy out of my sight. I was moving upstairs to watch her sleep again but I was stopped by Jasper's words.

"We still have to talk about this, Emmet," his sturdy, clear voice called. I turned around to find Jasper staring at me as he welcomed Alice back into his lap. I leaned against the wall, listening to Jasper walk and Ivy squirm in between her sheets. Jasper cleared his throat before going on. "This girl, Ivy, is not like Bella. Bella understands what we are and we trust Bella. Not that I'm saying we don't trust Ivy," Jasper correct himself as he took in the death glare I shot him, "I'm saying that we haven't seen Ivy in what? How many months? She could be different. She could have changed for the worst, Emmet. Do not let your affection for this girl blind your common sense. Do not tell her anything until the whole family agrees to this."

"Jasper," Bella interrupted, "she's my sister, not the devils daughter." I smiled as Bella stood up for her bigger sister.

"Bella you haven't seen her in five years, love," Edward counter acted. "A person, a human especially, can change in a very short time with the proper motive. Emmet I know your thinking what her motive could possibly be, but Ivy is not like Bella. Bella is the responsible and mature one while Ivy is more…spontaneous. Bella could accept the fact that I left her in her own pain" he flinched but went on to make his point "while Ivy, in my judgment, would deal with loss in anger."

"I am not going to argue with you about this. I respect your wishes for me not to tell her, I won't. But I wish you would have more faith in Ivy," I said with finality, moving up the stairs. Ivy's thrashing was growing more violent and her heart rate was picking up so I was thinking of a way to sooth her in her sleep. I made my way to the couch where she was nestled in her cocoon of blankets. Her pillow had slid onto the floor in her frantic struggle. I stilled her with my hands and lifted her head to place the pillow under her head.

Suddenly her face was distorted with fear, anger and pain. "No," she mumbled, "I don't want to. What are you doing! Who are you! Leave me alone; I don't want this! Emmet! Someone! Help me! Please…" she broke out into sobs. As much as I hated to see her in fear, I knew this could be the answer I wanted. Suddenly her high pitched scream echoed through the house and I had to wake her. I shook her gently knowing there were always different nights.

"Ivy," I murmured, "Ivy wake up, it was just a bad dream." She shot up, hyperventilating, cold sweat running down her forehead and matting her hair around her face like a halo. I stroke her damp hair soothingly, trying to calm her heart. I sat next to her then pulled her into my lap. She curled into a ball on my lap and pressed her body against my chest. I placed my chin on the top of her head, still murmuring. "It was just a dream. You're safe now. I'm here with you. It's okay. Everything is okay." It pained me to see her in such a state of panic, but soon she had regained composure, not daring to close her eyes afraid to see her nightmare once more.

"Oh God," she whimpered, shaking with dread. "I just want it to be over." I tilted her head so she was looking at me and I kissed her forehead.

"It is over," I told her. "It's all over." I started rocking her like a small child, which seemed to irritate her but she didn't move away from me. I clung to her like I was the one who had had the nightmare. Suddenly she kneeled on my thighs and wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning into me. I grabbed her face with my hands letting our foreheads touch. Her breathing was still shallow as she reached her lips to mine, the first time she was the one to kiss me. She broke away from me soon after. I reached for her again but she placed a finger over my lips shaking her head.

"Later," she whispered, giving me a peck on the cheek and lying back down on her pillows. The blanket had been kicked off and her jeans had been rolled up, revealing her thin ankles. I remembered the promise she had made me. My eyes raked her body up and down, seeing the real damage of her scarce weight. Her ribs were visible to my eyes and her arms were skeletons. Her skin was pale from the scar of poor dietary habits.

"Come on," I lifted her into my arms, moving to the top of the stairs, "time to eat."

"Wait!" she stopped me, I gave her an impatient look. She was eating whether she wanted to or not. "Give me a moment to freshen up." I nodded, remembering humans needed to do things like that. I watched as she made her way to a bathroom. I listened as she turned the water on, splashing her face then combing her hair with her fingers. I listened to the rest of her freshening up in Alice's bathroom. She came out with her hair in the same messy bun which she often sported it in. Her clothes were smoothed out and her skin was less flustered from a splash of cold water. I picked her up once more, against her will.

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own," she argued, struggling against my iron grip in which she had no chance of escaping.

"Well what makes you so sure I am perfectly capable of letting you go?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed, removing her eyes from my gaze. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, loving the contrast between her warm skin and my chilled. When we got to the kitchen I placed her in the dinning chair. "What do you want?" I asked, realizing I didn't know how to cook.

"Seriously Emmet, I'm not hungry." Her statement made my blood boil. My hands clenched in fists the unclenched. I had to remember she was only human, flawed in so many ways. I was going to influence her in a good way. She was my clay in my hands. I walked over to the table and leaned across so my face was close to hers.

"You are going to eat," I growled. She sunk into her chair, knowing it was best not to argue with me now. I lifted her chin up with the tip of my finger and kissed the tip of her nose, sorry that I had growled at her. She gave me a small smile before answering me without dodging a good meal.

"I'll make it myself, seeing that you need help," her smile widened as she got up. I followed her around the kitchen as she pulled at two slices of round bread and cream cheese. She was making a bagel. She sat at the table and I sat across from her. She took two small bites before setting it down. "I'm really not that hungry. You can have a few bites if you want."

"Eat it, Ivy. I don't know what happened but you weren't this thin last time I saw you." I tore off a piece and handed it to her. She made a face before swallowing.

"I lot of things changed when you left me," she sounded amused but her words cut me like a knife blade causing me to flinch. I ignored it however and fed her more bites. After eating half of the bagel she gave up entirely, refusing whatever I held in front of her. She just shook her head and pressed her lips together. I could easily pry her jaw open but I didn't want to hurt her. I sighed putting the piece down. We stared at each other for a while. I finally crossed my arms, lifted my chin and sat back on the chair. I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't giving up to me…yet.

I sighed once more, laying my elbows on the table and burying my face in my hands. I looked back up at her. "Ivy," I whispered in clear distress, "I don't know what this is about and I don't know what you're hiding from me but it has to stop. You need to trust and listen to me. I am only doing this for you; you are my only concern. If I tell you to do something you have to do it." I could tell this got her furious. She was the girl that didn't like to be told what to do or be bossed around. But I had to remind myself through the kicking and scream that I was doing what was best for her.

"Emmet," she drew in an angry, shaky breath and jumped to her feet, "I don't know why you think you can walk into my life after you tore out my heart without even mailing me a letter or calling me to let me know your life, and think you can control my actions. Do you think you have the same control over me that you did a few summers ago? Do you even know what I went through when you were gone after you promised to protect me as long as you lived? Well when I needed protecting where were you? When I was screaming your name why those people did what they did, where were you? When I needed you to protect me you didn't. You left me in God know whose hands! What if I don't trust you? What if I _don't_?" She slid back down to her chair, glaring at the table, tears approaching her eyes.

I let her simmer down for a minute. I wanted her to get her anger up; it wasn't good for her to have pent up emotions. Once she was sobbing I was determine to melt her pain away. "Come here, baby," I hummed, inviting her to sit in my lap. She made her way over, collapsing and crying, her tears staining my shirt. I had never seen her so vulnerable, so hurt, before. She always had some sort of barrier protecting her but now she was completely defenseless. I stroked her hair while rocking her as she told me never to leave her again because I needed to protect her.

Once her tears were dried I held her face towards mine, waiting for her to calm down. "Ivy, what happened?"

She stood up, turning her back and walking away from me. "I can't tell you," she sniffled, turning her head slightly towards my direction. "Stop asking."

"Ivy, were you," I swallowed hard before continuing, "were you raped?"

Ivy looked at me in disgust. "Of course not." That lifted a huge weight off of my shoulders. I couldn't think of what I would do if I ever knew that another man touched my Ivy. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her neck and shoulders.

"I love you," I reminded her. She shrugged me off, walking away.

"Hey!" I stopped her, making her look at me. "I won't let anything happen to you."

She swatted me off. "You said that last time."

"I'm serious, Ivy." I could hear my voice rising the more I grew impatient. "You can't just blow me off anymore. I hear for you, with you. You can't get rid of me." I smiled at her, hoping that it would mask my annoyance. I didn't know if it had masked mine but she didn't mask hers.

I gripped her shoulders, pressing her into me, "Baby, I love you and I'll never leave you. How can I prove that?"

"I'll think about it," she hissed, trying to back away from me but I refused to let her go. She sighed, her body going limp as she stared at me. "What do you want me to say, Emmet?" I placed my forehead on hers.

"I want you to say you trust me and you love me. I want you to say that you'll let me help you. I want you to say that you want me to protect you. I want you to say that you have faith in me to choose the right decision for you. I want you to, but I know you can't. I know you can't because I broke you. I let you fall when I was supposed to catch you. And I'm sorry for that. I'll do anything to prove that to you."

"Emmet," Ivy said.

"Damnit Ivy! I love you and I want to be with you forever!"

Ivy was tearing up, shaking her head. Suddenly her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She took a deep breath before checking the caller ID. Her eyes widened in a state of shock. She shoved me away, anger and hatred written on her face. "I-I," she stuttered, "I just need to talk in private. I'll be right back." She went out the door to the woods, wandering as far away from the house as possible. I knew who this was. This was whoever she wasn't telling me about. I knew, no matter how wrong it seemed in my head or how much it violated Ivy, I had to follow her and to hear her conversation. I made it swiftly out the door, stalking her. She finally picked up the phone when we were a good length from the house. She checked her surroundings as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she whispered. I was too far away to hear what the other person was saying but I heard her side of the conversation perfectly. "What are you tracking me down or something, bagging and tagging me like some animal…what do you mean side effects…well it happens when I'm feeling a lot of emotions but I can control it most of the time…look what did you do to me…oh great, are there others like me, does the government know what your doing…am I like some test animal…what power, it's turning me evil…I just wanted a normal life, I was ignoring that part until you gave me some kind of booster…people are getting suspicious…just leave me alone!" She screamed, slamming the phone to the ground and falling to the ground. I ran back to the house, waiting for her arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, so, so, so, so, so sorry it took forever to update! My labtop crashed and my scheduale has been hectic and.... ugh! I know how much i hate it when authors are this late but here it is! Hope you enjoy! My next one will probably be longer cause I really have been focusing on Ivy and Emmet but next chapter I'm probably going to focus on the family's supision of Ivy because that sets everything up I think.... Don't worry if it seems like Rose is being to soft, she isn't too happy about this, you'll see more of that in the next chapter. **

**REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!!! I cannot tell you how much your thoughtful reveiws help and motivate me =]. I'll try to get the next chapter in quicker.**

* * *

"_Hello?" she whispered. I was too far away to hear what the other person was saying but I heard her side of the conversation perfectly. "What are you tracking me down or something, bagging and tagging me like some animal…what do you mean side effects…well it happens when I'm feeling a lot of emotions but I can control it most of the time…look what did you do to me…oh great, are there others like me, does the government know what you're doing…am I like some test animal…what power, it's turning me evil…I just wanted a normal life, I was ignoring that part until you gave me some kind of booster…people are getting suspicious…just leave me alone!" She screamed, slamming the phone to the ground and falling to the ground. I ran back to the house, waiting for her arrival._

Chapter Five

**Emmet's POV**

She didn't get in till about fifteen minutes. Staggering as she walked, I could tell she had been fazed by this conversation. Her eyes seemed glassed over, dead to a human's eye and her steps were not as graceful as they once were. I almost had a heart attack, watching her as she looked like the dead, her skin a pasty white. Her mouth was set into a grim purse, warning me of the storm that was about to come, but she just stood with her back pressed against the door like she was afraid to come near me. I didn't blame her. She opened her mouth to say something; it seemed to hang open for a minute or two before speaking. "I have to go out, I'll be back later." She started to turn her back to me but I called back to her, feeling irritation creep up my spine. I want to tie her down so that she would just _stay still. I might have to,_ I thought bitterly.

"Wait one second," I grounded out between clenched teeth. She looked at me, wearily. I bore my eyes at her and stood up, slamming the chair to the ground. She jump at the racket, shock over taking her eyes. I advanced towards her quickly, pressing her against the cold glass of the window, watching her shiver between the two ice blocks that were pressing into her.

"Em…" she breathed, her chest heaving up and down against mine. I lowered my face to kiss her eye lids. Her breathing was shallow as she glanced up at me. I lightly touched my lips with hers.

"How bout I take you out tonight?" I asked after I released her mouth. It would be a good chance to let her wind down to the idea that I would be with her now. Something lifted in her eyes, a shine was there. I was going to do anything in my power to make it seem like I had never left, though it never would be completely same. But I knew she liked clubs, they were her favorite part of being a party girl. I was just glad I would be there to help her from those drunken idiots and herself. I kissed her again then whispered in her ear, "Go find Alice; I'm sure she has an outfit for you."

"Are you serious!" she smiled at me; I knew this was a surprised to her, seeing how I hated when she went clubbing. I nodded, caressing her face in my hands. She squealed, jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you! I love you!" she kissed my cheek and bounded off, leaving me stunned. She had just said she..._loved_ me. I smiled, surprisingly, not caring if it was her instant reaction but that she had said the words to me. If a vampire could faint I was sure on the verge of it. I sat down on the chair, listening to her and Alice converse, molding their gap and becoming friends once more. I think I was stunned, if that's what you would call it; I was in _shock_.

I just stared up at the ceiling for the rest of the time Alice was 'doing up' Ivy. I replayed her words over and over in my head, the way they rolled off her tongue effortless and the way they were directed at me. The way she loved me and only me. I would never be able to leave her again. I was simply not strong enough. Her enchantment, her spell over me was more powerful than I would ever be. I was simply stuck, trapped in her bindings. I decided then that I would never lose her. She was _mine_. I would do everything to ensure that she stayed with me. I owned her. _You can't own Ivy! No one can own Ivy, you idiot!_ I thought resentfully. Ivy would never be as weak as Bella—Edward growled in the background—Ivy always went with her own beat, never containable no matter how many times people tried to catch her. My cage would be strong, though, impenetrable. She would never escape—

My thoughts were interrupted by Ivy clacking into the kitchen in silver, metallic stilettos. I gaped at her. She was wearing a short silver dress, matching her shoes, with her hair down in a messy but properly placed style. Blood red lips that would be getting smudged and smoky eyes. I could barely keep my hands off of her and most men would have a hard time doing the same which was all the more reason I should keep them on.

She spun around once, modeling for me, while laughing. "Like it?" she asked. "Alice had it all picked out before I even got up there." She laughed again, dancing into my arms.

"I love it," I murmured, still in some kind a trance. "Let's go, we'll take my car." I wrapped my arm around her waist, leading her outside and past my family and Rose's viscous glare. I couldn't quiet care enough about the rest of the world. We slip into my jeep, Ivy leaning against one of my shoulders.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I told you; a club."

"Which one?"

"Uh," I thought, "Diamond69." That was the name, right? I couldn't think straight with a goddess sitting next to me, it was painstaking. "So," I started once more, "what were you doing while I wasn't…around?"

She stiffened, a scowled twisting across her face. "I told you I didn't want to talk to you about it."

"I'll tell you what I was doing," I urged, maybe she thought it would be an equal trade or something.

"I don't care what the Hell you were doing," she sneered making me flinch. She didn't _care_. She _didn't_ _care_. _She didn't_ _care_. I couldn't even ignore how much that hurt me. I looked at my window, I never got rejected by Rose, and I had to remember I was dealing with Ivy. I bit down on my tongue hard. I heard Ivy sigh.

"I didn't mean it like that, Em," she whispered, "I was just really stressed and I still—" I silenced her, my lips pressing against hers. I had parked the car, seeing how we were in front of the club. My hands were caressing her face as I pulled her away.

"Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm right here," I encouraged her, opening the door and stepping out.

"Right, you're always there for me," she muttered, mockingly, to low for human ears to hear, meaning she didn't want me to hear.

She stepped out of my car and I wrapped my arms around her waist, being her shield. The club was blasting music off and shooting lights every which way and we weren't even inside yet. Ivy pulled me to the front of the line, weaving her way through stunned men. When she got to the bouncer he asked for our I.D. He took ours with no problem, especially after getting a glance of Ivy's bare legs. I shot him a cold glare and he stumbled backwards as Ivy dragged me inside. It was all black except for the blue glow; I had to keep my hands on Ivy so I didn't lose her in the crowd. It seemed that Ivy had a certain glow around her in here. The way she danced; the way her body moved against mine. After seemed like forever of teasing me with her dancing, she finally went off to get a drink. I watched as she conversed with the bar tender, downing a Sombrero and a Margarita. She laughed, drunkenly, at a lame joke he had cracked. She threw money on the table and swayed her way towards me.

Suddenly she was stopped, halting as a pair of arms wrapped around her hips. She shrieked a laugh as she turned in the guy's arms, starting to dance sensually with him. Her and his hands seemed to be all over each other. I could hardly contain a growl. _She's just drunk_, I snarled in my head. I started to make my way over then I heard her screaming, a scream of fear, not of pleasure. "Get off me jerk!" she wailed. I watched as the man locked her wrist, keeping her close to his body as he made his way out of the club.

"You're coming home with me baby girl," he chuckled, stroking her cheek.

"Let me go you A-Hole **(A/N: Sorry 'bout the language, it's just appropriate for the situation.)**!" she shrieked, scratching. In a flash he slapped her across the face, throwing her against the wall. I made my way quicker over there, boiling with anger. I would think of the most painful, slow ways he would die. I would show him how _I_ hunted. His game was far from playing now. I watched as something flashed in Ivy's eyes. I was surprised she hadn't called for me. When she was scared or threatened she always needed me, _depended _on me.

"You really shouldn't have done," she growled darkly, snaring like a wolf, stalking its prey. Suddenly the roles switched; Ivy was no longer the hunted but the hunter. I stumbled back at the way she looked, the sound in her voice; she looked more powerful than a vampire after feeding. Suddenly she leapt, her prey cornered. In a flash, the guy was on the ground, whimpering in pain and fear. Ivy bent down and picked him up by his throat.

"Ivy!" I called her name sharply like she was a puppy that had done something wrong. She dropped him immediately, a deer caught in the headlights. Something clicked in her head and she dropped the man and ran over to me, sobbing and shaking in my arms.

"Oh Em," she sobbed, "I was so scared, I thought he was going to kill me." In a flash she was behind me; I was acting like a shield, blocking the scum from even looking at her. I felt her mold in my body, acting like she was helpless. _Acting_.

"Get in the car, lock the doors, and get some rest," I murmured at her shivering body, still glaring at the man informing him not to step out of line. I felt her nod, moving around us and scampering away. I returned my attention to the man whimpering in the corner like the coward he was.

"Look man, we were just having fun; I wasn't going to hurt her or any—"

"Shut up! I know _exactly _what you were going to and for her it would not have been fun," I roared, making him shrink smaller into the shadows.

"Dude, I don't want any trouble," he whispered while raising his hands in the air like he surrendered. "I won't touch your girl, off limits I understand."

I sighed in fake sympathy, having no sympathy for this monster. "I'm afraid you don't understand, so I guess we just have to deal with that now, don't we?" He ran with him far enough so no one would hear his screams and pleads for mercy.

--

It was a good hour when I had got back and Ivy was sleeping safely in my locked jeep. Her body automatically reacted when I sat next to her, turning on the car. She leaned against me, her body readjusting to mine. I stroked her bruised face the whole way home.

The roar of my engine was loud enough for humans to hear from miles away. Once again when I made it home everyone was in the living room once again, only this time Rose was not present, she had probably gone hunting to clear her head. I laid Ivy back on her makeshift bed, mentally telling myself I needed to get a bed for her.

I made my way down stairs, furious. "Alice!" I roared making Jasper instantly protective as he pulled her into his lap. "Weren't you supposed to see things like this?! Isn't that what makes your stupid gift so helpful!"

Alice suddenly smiled up at me. "I did see it and that's why I didn't tell you."

My jaw dropped and I lunged for Alice but Jasper blocked me in a flash, throwing me hard against the wall. I froze, making sure I hadn't woken Ivy. I heard her come out of deep sleep but she was still incoherent as she groped for the blanket and snuggled, drifting into blissful dreams. "Watch yourself," Jasper snarled.

"Sorry Alice," I muttered. "Just tell my why the Hell you would do something like that! She could have gotten hurt! That man could have token her right from under my noise! Or he could have killed her right there if she hadn't cooperated! What would have happened if he had had a gun?!" My chest was heaving up and down; I was being blinded by my on rage. I collapsed onto the ground, trying to calm myself.

"Well none of that happened, now didn't it?" I could hear the irritation in her tone. "I did you a favor! _You_ got to be her hero! _You_ saved her! _You _protected her! _You_ are now there for her, _she _sees that! In her mind all its going is _you, you, you!_ Don't you get it! I brought you guys closer!" I thought of how it made sense in a sick, demented way.

I placed my hands in my head, my voice coming out in a hoarse whisper, "He hurt her. He hit her. She was in pain."

"I know," Alice murmured. "I'm sorry, but now you aid her back to mental and physical health. It will all work out one of these days. She'll be back to normal in no time flat with you constantly by her side. I mean nothing serious happened, you dealt with him."

"Not that I approve of how you 'dealt' with him," Carlisle interjected but we all ignored him.

"I'm going to check on her," I finally muttered; it seemed like I was angry with the world for holding so many threats against Ivy. She was twisted in the sheets, her face towards me and highlighted by the crack in the door, making her purplish bruises stand out. I cradled her face in my hands, kissing her forehead. I climbed besides her and pulled her against my chest and burying her head in my shoulder as I protected her from the outside world. She murmured as she sunk into my body.

It was a few hours when she woke, fluttering her eyes open to look up at my face. She could immediately tell something was wrong as she examined me. Her body stiffened against mine but then she snuggled, trying to touch my heart strings. "Am I in trouble?" she asked in a soft, defenseless whisper. My face softened but it still didn't assure her.

"Extremely," I smiled a stiff, miniature smile. She looked down, biting her lip.

"Come hear baby," I said, lifting her body so she looked right at me. "Are you okay?" I asked while investigative her face.

She tried to squirm away from me but I kept her still. "I'm fine," she reassured. "Just a little banged up, that's all." I clenched my teeth. _Just a little banged up, that's all._ "Are you okay?" her voice was weak and trembling.

"Fine," I snarled, making her tense. I sighed as she lifted a hand up to trace my face, attempting to calm me down. After a while my breathing grew normal.

"What happened? What did you do with him?" she asked making my self-hating level high. Ivy didn't deserve a monster, a killer but that's what I was. I had killed the man and left him in the woods. He had begged for mercy but I ignored him, tearing pieces off him bit by bit till he was nothing but wolf food. But I couldn't tell Ivy that; I would never tell Ivy that.

"I just took care of him, that's all. The police have him now and everything will be okay," I lied but she seemed happy with it. "But! We are _never _going clubbing again!" I smiled at her sour expression.

"Party pooper," she muttered, cuddling back up into a ball, resting on my chest.

**

* * *

**

**Reveiw plz**

**If you want to see something in the story just tell me**

**thx to all those loyal subscribers and alerters and such!**

**oxoxoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

"_I just took care of him, that's all. The police have him now and everything will be okay," I lied but she seemed happy with it. "But! We are never going clubbing again!" I smiled at her sour expression._

"_Party pooper," she muttered, cuddling back up into a ball, resting on my chest._

Chapter Six

**Edward's POV (There will be language, sorry 'bout that but you'll find out why in a moment!!!!)**

We were all seated in the living room, Emmet had taken Ivy out for lunch and Bella was at school, bathing in the warm sun that forced me to take cover in the shadows of our estate. We were silent and I could tell everyone's thoughts were on Ivy, whether they knew it consciously or not. Rosalie had come back from her hunting trip and was sulking in the corner. I knew the confusion all of them felt and so did Jasper. _Something isn't right_, he thought, unaware. I decided to state his thought verbally. I cleared my throat. "Something isn't right. Ivy isn't," I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know how she feels," Jasper piped up, his voice soft. "It's painful to try to concentrate on her. Even though she is Bella's sister I can always tell how Bella is feeling, but I can't with Ivy. I don't like it…I…I feel blind. It's hard not knowing her reactions to things which usually help me predict what kind of person they are." His eyes were brimmed with concern as he stroke Alice's hair. He felt as helpless as I did since I can't hear her thoughts.

"Maybe she's just stronger than Bella, she is older and she isn't as… soft as Bella, if you get what I mean. Besides I knew that the man was going to attack Ivy so we aren't totally in the dark. I can still see," Alice pointed out. "I think we're getting worked up over nothing. We're attacking like we did when we learned Edward couldn't hear Bella's thought and now we all trust and love Bella."

"But what if you weren't seeing Ivy's future but Emmet's future. And besides, Bella earned my and our trust before anything when suddenly Ivy is just waltzing in like nothing after we haven't seen her in a while. Aren't we supposed to trust our first instinct? Well I'm not getting the friendliest vibe from Ivy. And if she poses as a threat I do not want her anywhere near Bella, sister or not. Sisters can turn on each other."

"I think you are all being over dramatic. Ivy is such a sweet girl. She wouldn't do anything to harm anyone. We know her," Esme sighed.

"We use to," I reminded. "Now she is living with us, extremely close to find out our secrets."

"I only see a few options," Jasper said, his tone switching into a military tone telling us he was being very serious. "We can observe and watch her, leave her like we did that time, just ignore it or kill her."

"Jasper!" Alice squealed furiously. "You are not laying a finger on Ivy, do you understand me? I won't let you! Emmet won't let you!" But Jasper ignored her, his mind already set. It was Bella all over again, only this time I agreed we couldn't trust this girl.

"Emmet will get over it," his jaw was locked. "But for now I think we all agree to watch her carefully and let's just say if she fails the examine… I'm not letting her be a danger to this family no matter what it takes. I will eliminate the problem to protect all of you, to protect Alice."

"Jasper you will not hurt her on my account, do you understand?!" Alice hissed.

"Alice," Jasper sighed, his voice tender with patients, "you can't see her future, Edward can't read her mind and I don't know the directions of her mind. We are _all_ blind and if anything were to happen that would be our only choice. I am going to protect you no matter what you say, whether you'll end up hating me or not, if that's what it takes I will go there. Nothing about Ivy is trustworthy. Humans change easily in a short amount of time and we all know she is nothing like Bella. I look at her as if she was a stranger. Alice, this is final. If I don't get a good vibe I will not let her be a threat." Alice pushed her way out of his grip, her mind raging with the anger toward Jasper and thinking low upon him for once in her long life, and stormed off to her and Jasper's room; furious was an understatement of her mind. Jasper sighed, dropping his head in his hands._ I just wish she could understand_, he thought, _if I could show her someway that this is what's best for her. I won't let her emotions toward me stand in my way however._ I could tell this was true. He wasn't going to budge on this situation. "I'm going to go talk to her," he said, walking off with his convictions still firm.

**Jasper's POV (A/N: I just love Alice and Jasper together so I wanted to do a scene of them and Jasper trying to convince her he would always do what's best for her!)**

"Alice," I murmured, against the door that was shut and locked tightly. "Alice, please let me in. Can I just talk to you about this?" There was no answer but I felt the anger and depression that rolled off of her. I felt extremely guilty for upsetting her; I should have never told her that was my plan, I didn't have a heart as big as Alice's because of all my military experience. I was the one in my family who help make tough decisions like this and calm Alice when she through tantrums. "Please, Alice, please, just let me in." Suddenly the door popped open and I caught a glimpse of Alice curled up in a ball on the top of the bed we shared, staring out the window into the clouds that were covering up the sun once more.

"Oh Alice," I sighed. "I shouldn't have told you. I know Ivy was your friend but I didn't think it would hurt you so much. I'm just saying that's a last resort, it's not final—"

"But Jasper," Alice wailed, making my self-loathing greater, "it is final! It didn't matter that you didn't tell me because I would have known! Jasper I saw you going to kill her! Jasper! You're going to kill her!" Alice buried her head in the pillow, clearly pained by this vision. I crossed the room to join my love but she ignored my approach. I stroke her back lovingly, tracing the back of her neck with my cold finger. She ignored this too. After a while of Alice acting like I was invisible, I lifted her off the bed and placed her in my lap. She crumpled into my chest, sobbing her dry sobs. I laid us both down gently so Alice was resting on top of me.

"Tell me what you saw, Alice," I urged softly. She buried her head in my chest, still weeping silently.

"You were," Alice sniffled, "dragging Ivy into the woods at midnight. You're so mad Jasper, I'm screaming at you but you just _won't _listen! You're ignoring me! You're going to hurt her Jasper! I see it in your eyes." I stroked her hair and caressed her face, letting her strong, passionate emotions pass over me.

"But, Alice, that proves it. I found a strong reason to eliminate the problem and you have to rust that I'm doing the right thing—"

Alice suddenly blew up which wasn't something she did often. "You can't!" she screamed, pounding her small fists into my chest. "You can't! You can't! You can't! You can't kill her Jasper! She's my friend! She's my family! Emmet _loves _her! She's like my sister! I love her just as much as I love Bella! Don't you love me?" She collapsed on my chest, her small body heaving. I locked my arms around her.

"Shhhh, it's okay, everything is okay," I soothed.

"Not this time, Jasper. Stop saying that! I thought you loved me!" she cried, digging herself into my hard stomach. I pulled her face up to mine, my iron strength locking her there. She wiggled frantically but I held her firmly.

"Alice Cullen, I have always loved you and I will never stop loving you. Everything I do is for you. If I think you are being put in danger I am not having you live with it. I don't care if you hate me till eternity—I _will_ make you safe," my voice was firm and final. She narrowed her eyes at me and opened her mouth to protest. I didn't give her a chance, however, to state her opinions because I gently placed my mouth on hers, laying her back on the bed and resting lightly on top of her. My lips traced down her jaw and on her collar bone then went back up to restart this pattern. My hands caressed her neck, lifting it up to me. Her breath quickened as my cold hand lightly trailed up and down her stomach. "I love you," I murmured against her neck. She was still gasping, not able to say anything. "I wouldn't let anything hurt you, understand? And you have to believe that every decision I make is for you and you alone. Got it? And I want you to go along with the decisions I make because they're going to keep you safe. Comprehend?"

She reached up and wound her thin arms around my neck, pulling her body closer to mine and cuddling against me. "You aren't going to get away with this mister." Even though her tone was light I could still hear the fear behind it but I knew the battle was over and I was ready for the war. I sat up, cradling Alice in my arms and rocking her like a small child. After all, small children were easy to persuade and sedate.

**Rosalie's POV (YES! Rosalie! Mwahahahaha!)**

I was going to kill that bitch myself if Alice persuaded Jasper to give her parole. Only I wasn't going to wait to kill this skank. I kept my thoughts low key around Edward—only thinking how much I hated her, but I already formulated a plan in my head. And it all started to unfold when I heard Emmet's engine roaring in the back ground. I made my way out onto the front lawn, seated there as his Jeep pulled up, Ivy resting her head on his shoulder. I hissed under my teeth but replaced it with a quick smile and stood up. Ivy and Emmet both got out of the car cautiously—both of them knew I was a ticking time bomb. "Hey guys," I purred. "Have a nice lunch?" Emmet eyed me nervously, stepping in front of Ivy, shielding her.

"Yes," his voice was careful.

"Well," I started, "I was just wondering if Ivy and I could talk in private. After all, we just have to share all those goofy stories about you. Don't we Ivy?" Emmet growled, too low for Ivy to hear. I smiled sweetly at both of them and took a step towards Ivy. She stood her ground but Emmet took a step back, pushing her back against the car door. He wrapped his arm around her waist, protectively, and bared his sharp teeth at me without Ivy noticing. "It'll be fun and I promise not to bring Ivy back in two pieces." Try five or six, but my smiled widened.

"Emmet, let go of me," Ivy huffed, shoving at Emmet's side. "I want to go and talk with Rosalie." Emmet looked down at her and I was pleased that because of her defiance she was going to get killed.

"I still want some more time alone with you," he murmured, making up an excuse.

"You will but I think it will be good for me and Rose to talk things over," she encouraged, taking a step towards me.

Emmet suddenly approached me, a menacing look in his face. "If you touch one hair on her head I will personally kill you with so much pain that you wish you were dead. Got it?"

"Got it," I smiled at him, advancing towards Ivy. "We're just going to take a walk in the woods and tell embarrassing stories about you. That's all." She smiled at me and began to walk by my side, following me into the woods. She danced easily over the fallen trees and roots, holding as much grace as a vampire. The woods were loud with the creatures it inhabited, but not loud enough to muffle a scream. I knew it had to be quick and painful.

"So," Ivy started but I stopped her, shoving her to the ground. We were well away from the house that I had enough time to snap her neck.

"I did not come here to talk to you about anything. I am going to kill you at this very spot and there isn't anything you can do about it." I gave her a bone chilling look but nothing I said had any effect on her. She looked…amused. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Of course I did, Rosalie. But I would like to see you try," she taunted. I growled, rage filling every nerve of my body. She had just talked back at me. She thought she had the right to talk back to me! My breathing became labored and I lunged for her neck. Suddenly I was on the ground, howling in pain. Her eyes were not the same emerald green they had been but a shocking, glowing green/blue. The kind of color of electricity. She held her hands to my neck and I felt searing pain. She grabbed my throat and tossed me at a tree.

I came after her again, this time breaking her leg. She was still fighting however. She shifted her weight to her good leg and elbowed me hard in the gut. I bent over at the pain and she held her hands at my stomach. And with a blast of light I went flying, hitting the ground hard. I examined my stomach to find burn marks all over me. I was in a state of panic that she wasn't dead yet. I needed to kill her soon. I ignored the pain as I grabbed her arm, hearing it snap under my hands. With her good hand she brought it up to my stomach and there was another flash of light. But she was getting weaker. I didn't know what she was doing but it was hardly effective anymore. She screamed in pain as I slashed her face, ribbons of skin coming out from under my nails. Suddenly I was knocked to the ground from something cold, hard and massive. Emmet was on top of me, clenching my throat. Edward and Carlisle dragged me away by my forearms as Emmet made his way over to Ivy.

**Emmet's POV (Oh boy! The story is getting good! I can't wait!)**

I started running when I heard the screams, screams that came from Ivy. She was lying on the ground, panting and Rose was starting to advance on her once more. I plowed into Rose with all my strength, my rage blinding me. Edward and Carlisle were there too, dragging Rose away so I could go and aid Ivy. Ivy was whimpering on the ground, her face stripped with fresh wounds. I held my breath as I picked her up; she flinched under my touch and started to squirm to get out of my hold. I knew she was probably angry, but she could never be as angry as me. She looked up at me with an expression that broke my heart. It was cold. There was no emotion behind her eyes. I winced at her look and she started thrashing to get out of my hold. Suddenly she was screaming and I set her down gently on the ground. Carlisle was suddenly by my side and slipped a needle into one of the veins in her arm. "LET THE FUCK GO OF ME! PUT ME DOWN! DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WITH THAT NEEDLE! GO TO HELL! I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY LOVED ME EMMET!" She roared, causing me to wince mentally but I kept a firm hold of her. She could hate me as long as she wanted just as long as she was safe. Ivy screamed and kicked and thrashed as she fought against the sedation but soon she was unconscious in an artificial sleep. I carried her back to our house, marveling why she was still alive. I placed her on the medical bed in Carlisle's office and laid down next to her, my arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her against me.

"Emmet," Carlisle said softly, "why don't you go hunting now. I'll make sure she's safe." I looked at the angle in my arms; I might have been being paranoid but it felt like she was slipping away from my hands second by second. I sobbed drily in her shoulder before kissing her blood soaked cheek. "She'll be fine, Emmet. I'm sure of it." I nodded quickly and shifted Ivy's face towards me so I could kiss her on the lips and murmur 'Sweet dreams' against her skin. I slowly and painfully removed myself from her and stepped out to go hunting. I needed to be rational for both Ivy and Rose. It took me a quick fifteen minutes to hunt since I didn't play with my food like I normally did. I entered the house to find Rose in her bra and jeans, carefully icing the burns on her stomach.

"You fucking bitch!" I screeched grabbing her throat and digging my nails into her jugular. I had her pressed against the wall, her feet a few feet off the ground. She clawed at my hand, wailing in pain. I slammed her against the wall once more, getting her to stop struggling. "What the Hell were you thinking?! You tried to kill her!"

"Correction," she spat at me, "your little girlfriend almost killed _me_. That fucking little psychopath is working with the devil just as much as we are. She is cursed! Black on the inside! I bet her heart doesn't beat!"

"What the Hell are you talking about?! You're the one that is starting to sound like the fucking psychopath." Rose laughed and I dropped her. She returned to icing her burns. "Let me guess: Ivy gave those to you." She smiled wickedly at me.

"Your pretty little girlfriend is holding a dirty little secret." I glared at her, confused. I knew Ivy was hiding something from me but she never told me what. Why the Hell would she tell Rose about this 'dirty little secret' while Rose had been trying to kill her. I didn't really care because all that really mattered was the Rose _knew_ and if I got it from Rose then I would know and I could help Ivy.

"What are you talking about?"

Rose laughed then grinned at me. "Well we'll just have to wait till she reveals her true colors. I can't wait for the show." I was getting a little freaked out by the way Rose was talking. She sounded like a maniac. I decided to just leave her be, wondering if vampires got brain injuries.

I stopped in the doorway, turned back to look at her and asked, "Why didn't you kill her when you got the chance?" I was hoping for a sympathetic answer on how Rose suddenly got a conscious and decided to let up a bit.

But the one I got startled me.

"Because I never got a chance."

(**A/N: You are lucky because I wanted to stop there to leave somewhat of a cliffy but I decided to keep going so you guys are entertained a bit! And I'm going to leave an even bigger cliffy! Mwahahahahahaha!)**

I laid on Ivy's bed, curling her into my chest and resting with her. It seemed like eternity had passed when she started to stir. She murmured a bit in my arms and started to twitch in my arms. Finally her eyes fluttered open and she was searching. She sat up, unaware that I was clinging to her. I sat up with her and placed her in my lap. Things started registering in her head; it was almost as if I could hear a mental _click_. **(A/N: HAHAHAHAHA! Every time I remember something or is trying to remember something I go "Click!" Heheheheheheheheheheh!)** "Emmet," she mumbled but then her voice became a low, menacing growl, "Emmet."

"Yes baby," I murmured against the skin of her neck. Then the outburst suddenly happened and I couldn't control it.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! I FUCKING HATE YOU AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!!!! THEY'RE ALL OUT TO GET ME!!!! YOU PROBABLY WANTED ROSE TO KILL ME SO YOU COULD LEAVE ME!!!! WELL MAYBE I'LL GO JUST TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!!!!!" she screamed. She thrashed her way out of my hold and started to make her way to the door but I didn't let her go anywhere. I grabbed her shoulders and pinned her on the bed.

"You better calm down," I hissed, trying to control my temper.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DON'T!!!! I DON'T BELONG TO YOU!!!! YOU DON'T OWN ME!!!!!! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!" she screeched, bursting my eardrum. I watched as she struggled pointlessly against my hold. I never felt so helpless in my life. Carlisle entered his eyes wide with alarm.

"Quick Emmet!" Carlisle's voice was full of panic but I didn't know why. "We have to sedate her."

"NO I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!" We both ignored her futile screams. I loosened my grip for one second which was a mistake. She darted for the door once more but I caught her. This time I pinned her against the wall, my forearm going across her shoulders and my other hand was holding her face in place. Suddenly something changed as Carlisle cornered her with his shiny needle.

"Please, Emmet," she whimpered helplessly. "I'm just scared." She crumbled into me and I caught her. I had never seen her so threatened and helpless in all my time I was with her. Carlisle backed off as I held her in my arms. I laid us back down on the bed and stroke her hair until she made her own way back to sleep. That night she had a nightmare.

"Please don't hurt me, please," she sobbed, tears streaking her face. "I'm scared that's all. I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, Emmet! Please! NO! You're hurting me! Don't leave me! Stop LAUGHING! I'm not weird! I'm not a freak! I'm not psychotic!" I gently shook her awake and she looked up at me, wary. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down.

I don't know what hit me. Suddenly my instinct kicked in and I was determined to make her forget the night mare. I rolled myself on top of her, my weight being supported by my elbows. She shivered under me. I placed my hands on her stomach and slowly circled around her small belly button and traced her hard abs. She gasped from the contact of my cold skin on hers. I marveled at that sound. I had heard it from Rose multiple times but it was never as perfect and enchanting as when Ivy did it. I suddenly dove in to kiss Ivy. She kissed back, her heart pounding. She hooked a leg around my waist and pulled her body closer to mine. She moved her hands down to my waist and started out lining my stomach muscles. She reached her lips to my ear and tugged on my ear lope. My breath was coming out in loud gasps as were hers. I dove for her neck, kissing every inch of throat and collar bone. She fiddled with the hems of my shirt before gently tugging it off of me. I almost stopped, realizing why Edward hadn't gone far with Bella; humans were so breakable. I slowed, however, my movements becoming slower and she noticed that, giving up. She sighed and snuggled herself into a ball against my chest. I held her there without a word. "Are you okay?" I finally broke the silence. She looked at me, her face hard and her jaw locked. Her mouth opened to lie but I stopped her. "The truth?" She pursed her lips and glared back at me.

"No, Emmet, I'm not fine. And actually could you just leave right now? Please?" She looked away, dodging my hurt filled eyes. I knew that meant she was hiding something and I wasn't going to give up till I knew what it was. "Please?" What she was requesting from me was tearing me apart. I opened my mouth to say something, to plead for her to let me stay, to beg that she wasn't safe alone, to tell her I needed her and I was too weak, but what came out of her mouth next startled me. "GO!" I nodded my head and left the room, my heart cracking into a million pieces as Ivy stomped on the shredded slivers. But it was what she wanted. She wanted alone time to think things over and I couldn't blame her. She was overwhelmed and I was doing nothing to help her. I clenched my teeth when I heard Rose's whinny voice complaining about something that was unimportant to me. I shut my eyes, pinching the bridge of my noise with my forefinger and thumb as I slid down the door of the room Ivy was in, scared and so alone in that dark cold room. Fending on her own as she fights through the unknown depths of her own mind. Maybe it was really Ivy and her own mind that scared me. Something unsettling about the new Ivy. But then I think of her green eyes I quickly think otherwise, until I remember how much those eyes had become green ice.

**Ivy's POV (Ohhhhh! It just keeps getting better!)**

The stupid, fucking vampire. I couldn't believe Rosalie had tried to kill me. I can't believe I had slipped up and used my powers against her. She would surely tell them everything about everything she had done. I could plead a case that I didn't have a clue what they were talking about but I knew the rest of the family were getting skeptic. The only one that seemed to trust me was Emmet and I fucking screwed that up by freaking out at both him and Carlisle. I knew my voice that had turned weak announcing that I was 'just scared' had touched his heart strings but Carlisle had glared at me. He knew—as did the rest of the family—that I should have been dead after Rosalie had attacked me. I shouldn't have been able to cause her damage—but I did. I did and I would pay for that stupid mistake. But I was okay with that. It would only start the war quicker. They would only entice me further. I knew in a moment I would blow up and just go on a murderous rampage electrocuting everything I saw. I knew I was out numbered and I knew something would happen to me, not them but I didn't care. I just wanted them to feel pain. Either I would be dragged off and killed or Emmet would protect me because…because he loved me. If that happened they would chain me up or put me in a cage like a freak rare species in a zoo for that doctor to examine me. A first thing first was I had to get out of this freakin' room.

**(Foreshadowing?)**

**This is neither Jasper's nor Rosalie's POV. It is only a scene with both of them in it.**

Rosalie and Jasper stood facing each other outside while she was telling him what she had seen Ivy do. The atmosphere was tense and Jasper was livid in thinking if Ivy could cause this much damage to Rosalie how much damage she could inflict on Alice. He envisioned Alice alone and whimpering in a room left with the fate Ivy gave her. His jaw was locked and he already knew his decision before he even conformed it with Rose. "Are you sure?"

Rose shook her head; there wasn't a trace of remorse in her eyes. She knew she was getting Ivy killed much faster than originally planned with Jasper but she was happy. "Positive," her voice was a whisper but firm with finality.

"Well I guess there is no choice."

**(OKAY I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT OF STOPPING RIGHT HERE BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!!! I guess I promised you guys a good long and chapter so here it is. I know I'm kind of speeding things along pretty fast but I'll try to make all the action that I know you guys love long. And I'm also thinking of doing a sequel cause it seems ideas about Ivy and Emmet keep popping into my head!!! Tell me what you guys think…)**

**Jasper's POV (Hehehehehehehe. Oh and sorry 'bout how I keep switching POV but I have to to keep the suspense rolling here.)**

Edward and I found Emmet sitting outside the room Ivy was occupying. His hands were holding his head as if he had a migraine. We walked carefully up to him as if he were a ticking time bomb. I knew this was a delicate situation and I had to handle it with extreme care. Emmet was not going to take this lightly; I would be surprised if he had the restraint not to rip my head off. But that would be a very big surprise, hence, I brought Edward. Edward and I could handle him if he was to snap and we could control him long enough for Carlisle to come and help us. Like I said: he wasn't going to take this lightly. I almost thought of turning around and just giving up multiple times in fear of his reaction but every time I did I saw Alice's face in my mind. She trusted me with her life and I was not about to let my fear of Emmet stand in the way of protecting Alice. I could hear Alice's tiny footsteps rushing downstairs, and I could tell form her raging emotions she was going to try to stop me from talking to Emmet about the situation. Edward nodded at me giving me the 'okay' sign to talk to her. She ran into me harder than her emotions did. "Jasper Hale you better not do what you're about to do," she hissed. I dragged her over to me and placed her between me and the wall. I couldn't stop myself from thinking how small she was and how fragile she looked. Her body seemed to shrink as I toward over her. I knew it was mean but I wanted her to see that. I wanted her to see that I was in control and only me.

"I. Am. Going. To. Do. This. Whether. You. Hate. Me. The. Rest. Of. Your. Life," I grounded out through my teeth. I was scaring Alice and it hurt me to do so but it was the only way she would listen. My eyes were dark and boring holes into hers and my skin was ice, telling her I meant every word I said. "I'm only thinking of you and your safety. Now I want you to go upstairs and make yourself scarce. If you do not do what I tell you to do now I will make you do it. Do you understand?" Her face looked hurt and broken as she slid away from me. I felt the anger and hate radiating off of her. She stared at me wordlessly until finally words that almost killed me slithered through her lips.

"I hate you. I hate you, Jasper!" she shrieked. "And if you go through with this I will never forgive you for eternity." I sighed but knew I had to do it.

"Go!" I commanded as I watched her scamper up the stairs and slam the door. She was sobbing her dry sobs. They tore me apart but I ignored them knowing I had to do this. I advanced towards Emmet who was on his guard from Alice's outburst.

"What are you doing Jasper?" he asked, blocking my way to the door.

"Emmet," I sighed, "we all have discussed it and we all agreed—"

A growl came into Emmet's throat. "You will not touch her," he snarled, knowing my intents perfectly. He was in a guarding stance, his bands of hard muscle flexing under his shirt, his arms wide in front of the door. "You can't. You can't hurt Ivy."

"I can do anything if it is for this family. Now I'm not going to hurt her now but I want to talk to you." Emmet didn't move. "Can you please move away from the door?"

"No," Emmet said in a shaky breath, "no, no, no, no, NO! You can't just kill her! She hasn't done anything!"

"Look what she did to Rose," I pointed out, sending as much waves of calmness as I could.

"Rose deserved it. She attacked Ivy and Ivy defended herself. Nothing more."

"A mere human would not have been able to have done that to a vampire. It's not possible."

"What are you concluding she's not a human?"

"Possibly."

"You're insane."

"And you left her! You have no clue what happened to her!"

"Ivy is not a monster! It is my fault for leaving her! It is my entire fault! Ivy isn't stable enough! I only need to be there for her! You don't understand her! You can't hurt her!"

My jaw locked. "It's the family or it's her. I will not let any of us live in danger because of her. I won't let Bella live with her. It's too dangerous. We don't even know who or _what _she is."

"What makes you think she is anything but Ivy?"

"Look what she did to Rose!"

Suddenly there conversation ended by a creak of the door behind Emmet. "What's going on…?" asked the small whimper of Ivy.

**(I WILL end it there!!!)**

**Remember to Review. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I see the button! See its right there! See it? See it? I see it! Tell me if there is anything you want seen in the story... And tell me if you want the squeal or if you want me to move on from Ivy and Emmet *sigh***


	7. Chapter 7

_Suddenly there conversation ended by a creak of the door behind Emmet. "What's going on…?" asked the small whimper of Ivy._

Chapter Seven

**Emmet's POV**

"It's nothing Ivy," I told her, my voice shaking with blind rage. I tried to keep my voice soothing as possible; she didn't need the stress. "Go back in the room and I'll be in there in a few minutes."

"Actually Ivy," Jasper said lightly, smiling at her, a smile that Ivy might have detected as friendly but I knew all too well that it is the smile of a hunter, a cold blooded killer who was luring in his victim, "I was thinking you could join us for a moment to talk about some family issues."

I turned my head slightly towards Ivy. "Go back in the room, Ivy," the punctuation in my voice rang clear and I knew she would be detecting danger soon. My stance was a protective one but it seemed like I couldn't shield enough of her. My arms were spread out wide, my legs apart and my back pressed against her small, weak body.

"Come sit down with me, Ivy," Jasper said coolly, inviting her in.

"No, Ivy," I said firmly, "go back in the room. Don't listen to him. Listen to me, I love you." The confusion in her face filled, her eyes almost watering with mystification.

"Calm down, Emmet. All I want to do is talk to her. That's all. She could be seated with you the whole time. No need to scare the poor girl. You have me word." I bared my teeth at him. Ivy's eyes were shifting from Jasper's figure to mine. Over and over again. She was deciding. A war was going on in her head. Her eyes slid to Jasper's and she glanced at me apologetically. She shifted her weight, ready to step towards Jasper.

"NO!" I roared, shoving her into her room and slamming the door behind her.

"Emmet!" she shrieked, her fists pounding at the door that I was holding close. "Let me out or I swear to God I'll break it down myself." _Try_, I muttered bitterly in my head, rage blinding me. I turned my glare from the door to Jasper.

"If you touch a hair on her head I will rip you _and _Alice into pieces. Don't think I won't."

"Leave Alice out of this," Jasper growled and lunged for the door. Suddenly a flash of black hair stopped him. He fell to the floor in plain confusion. He glanced up at Alice who guarded the door with me.

"Alice!" Jasper roared. "I told you to stay upstairs and in your room! Don't make me make you because you know well I will!" He lunged for her, grabbed her shoulders and pinning her to the ground. She struggled against him violently, but he didn't budge. I moved quickly to Edward, slamming him into the wall and jumping back to my stance in front of the door.

"Emmet!" The pounding coming from inside the room was louder. Before I could register there was a window opening and feet landing softly on the ground. My heart pounded. She landed perfectly but we were on the third floor. I threw the door open, preying it was only my imagination but alas, Ivy was nowhere to be found. I roared, angrily. There was no sight of her as I glanced out the window. I returned to Edward and Jasper who were struggling to contain Alice. Finally, Alice gave up, panting and pleading. She wrapped her body around Jasper and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Please don't hurt her, Jasper," she pleaded. "Ivy's my friend. I love her." When both of them were momentarily distracting I ran for the window but Edward stopped me cold in my tracks.

"Don't you dare," he hissed. I glared at him then gave one longing look at the window.

I sighed, giving up. "Can't we just talk about this," I begged, "calmly?" Edward and Jasper exchanged looks but both of them nodded eventually.

* * *

We were all crowded around the living room, tensions high. I ringed my hands the same way Edward did when he was stressed out. I kept glancing out the window, hoping I would find her peering in. But she never did. My hand itched to call her and to conform she was okay. "Emmet," Edward started off softly, "something's not right with Ivy. Look what she did to Rose. A human couldn't do that. She's hiding something and she could be a potential danger to this house hold. Jasper and I won't have that."

"Please, Edward," I whispered, "I love her. I love her just as much as you love Bella. We can't just kill her. We can't."

"Then what do you suppose we do? Talk to her. That doesn't really have an effect."

"Please, I beseech you; I'll do anything it takes to keep her alive, anything."

"Anything?" Jasper's eyebrow raised, and I could tell his mind was boiling with the possibilities. I nodded helplessly.

"Well…It's possible we could contain her—"

I stopped him dead in his tracks. "You mean put her in a cage! Treat her like some freak at a circus! That's outrages! It's against human rights!"

"She's not human!" Jasper bellowed, standing up. "A HUMAN COULDN'T DO THAT TO ROSE! A HUMAN WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MAKE ELECTRICITY COME OUT OF THEIR HANDS! A HUMAN WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO FIGHT OFF ROSE! A HUMAN WOULD BE DEAD BY NOW!" His breathing was deep and labored, his eyes in a sharp glance and his hands contracting into claws. Once he was calm he sat back down, pulling Alice back in his lap. Alice fought against his hold but he kept it firm. She wiggled and clawed and pushed but he wasn't giving up.

"Okay, okay," I muttered. "So then what is she?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. I really did. But I don't."

If I could cry I would have. "Then what the Hell happened to her while I was gone?" Jasper just shook his head sympathetically, feeling the pain I felt.

We were silent; my hitched breathing was the only sound filling the room. "Is that my only choice? Cage her, contain her, restrain her or she'll die?" Jasper nodded soberly.

"I'm afraid so."

I sighed, rubbing my face in anxiety. I thought about it but it was an easy decision to make. She wouldn't die. "Fine," I whispered, "but if anyone has to do it I want to."

"Don't hurt her," Esme sobbed softly.

Carlisle finally jumped in. "How are you planning to do this?" I held my finger to him, cautioning him to wait. The idea was formed in my mind.

I grabbed my Black Berry out of my pocket, Ivy's number on speed dial. It rung four times before she picked up, the rings long and drawn out. I placed it on speaker phone; everyone could hear it without it but if one of them wanted to say something she could hear it too. "Hello Em," her voice was surprisingly cool. I immediately jumped when hearing her voice.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Baby, what's going on?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Baby, you scared me. Please come home. Nothing will happen. I know you're scared—"

"I'm not scared," she snapped.

"Where are you, baby?" I asked, peering once out the window.

I heard Ivy laugh. "You aren't going to find me by looking out that window." Everyone in the room stiffened.

"Baby, just come home. If you need me to come and find you I will," I went on like she never said anything.

"Oh I'm fine to come back by myself."

"Kay' Poison," I called her by her old nickname.

"Oh and Emmy," her tone was extremely light, almost angelic. "You won't ever be able to contain me. You want to know why? Because I'm the hunter now, you are _my_ prey." The line went dead.

The line went dead.

The line went dead.

The line went dead.

The. Line. Went. Dead.

We couldn't contain her.

We were no longer the hunters.

She was.

"Shut off all the lights," Jasper said, his voice ringing with finality.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the chapter being short but it's better than nothing right? OHHHHH THE SUSPENSE!!! I CANNOT WAIT!!! Review pwease!!! ****Major thanks to ****alyssacullenforever27**** for being such a loyal fan and reviewer!****Other thanks to Ellen, Heeyyyy, Ren Hardy and Wisegirl101!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

_The. Line. Went. Dead._

_We couldn't contain her._

_We were no longer the hunters._

_She was._

"_Shut off all the lights," Jasper said, his voice ringing with finality. _

**Chapter Eight**

**Emmet's POV**

We went around the house turning off lights, shutting blinds from the moonlight and locking windows. It was painful thinking we were setting all this up to capture Ivy, the girl I loved who I prayed would still love me back after I did this to her. Alice had declared she would be coming in through the kitchen door which was the reason I was crouched behind the counter. Everyone was stationed in areas around the house. Edward was by himself, Bella away visiting her mother which he made sure of, Jasper was with Alice making sure she didn't do anything, Rosalie was alone and Carlisle and Esme were obviously paired up. I heard my shallow breath; Jasper promised me he would grant me the right to go up against her but I knew if tables turned and Ivy didn't go with the current there was going to be trouble. What was Ivy planning against us? Did she know what we _are_? And more importantly: what is she? What has she been hiding from me all this time? What else has she been lying about? Could I go through this? Edward growled in the background. Could I hurt the one I loved most? It seems like I had to. It was my only option or there would be more dire consequences.

Footsteps in the leaves.

_She's coming_.

A crack of a branch under the weight of her.

_She's coming_.

The wind whipping around her thin, powerful figure.

_She's coming_.

Electricity being sparked from her hands.

_She's coming_.

A hum of an unfamiliar song that I shivered in fear at its eerie, sinister tune.

_She's coming_.

Murmurs bubbled throughout the house like a brook.

_She's coming_.

"Oh Emmy," she sang, returning to her grotesque tune.

_She's coming_.

Her footsteps were coming closer.

_She's coming_.

The kitchen door creaked open a tad.

_She's coming_.

"Come out, come out where ever you are."

_She's here_.

**Don't you just hate me! But who doesn't like good, clean, bone chilling suspense. Think of it as that scary movie and you're screaming, "DON'T GO IN THE CLOSET!!!" They open the closet door (or course) and… COMMERCIAL!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But don't worry! Be happy! I already started chapter nine! **

**Reviews make me happy. **


	9. Chapter 9

_She's coming_.

"_Come out, come out where ever you are."_

_She's here_.

**Chapter Nine**

**Emmet's POV**

Balls of electricity were sparking on her hand, illuminating the house in an eerie blue color. Her pale skin glowed in the lighting and her eyes shined in the night like a cat. Her position related to one of a panthers. Her eyes scanned the kitchen, looking for one of us. I let her search through the kitchen for a while, still thinking how to approach her. "Emmet," she whimpered, "Emmet. I just want to talk to you." Great! Now she's bi-polar? "Please, Em. Don't hide from me. I thought you loved me." My bottom lip, I swear, started trembling at the sound of her weak voice. I crawled around the table, facing her back.

"Emmet?" her voice came out once more, softer this time. "Emmet!" Her true colors showed and that's when I leapt at her. My body hit her body with full force, knocking her weak and my arms went around her like iron bars to a cage. She held up her hands but suddenly Jasper was in front of her, splashing water at her from the kitchen sink. She screamed in agony as I watched in horror as her body doubled over in my arms, her own electricity back firing at her.

"Don't try," Jasper hissed at her, positioning the spray at her. She cried still in anguish.

"Shhhh," I hushed her and stroked her hair. Even after she attempted to kill me, make me feel pain, I still didn't hate her. I loved her more than anyone thought I should. She was my sun.

"Like go of me," she whimpered.

"No," I said, my voice hard.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Suddenly blue electricity laced her body but it reached me also. I had never felt pain like this in my whole dead life. It hurt worse than the fire which was to bring me death. Only I wasn't dying. As much as I wanted to. The pain was unbearable. Worse than the venom. I glanced at Ivy who was hyperventilating, her hands on each edge of the counter, her hair coming undone. I wonder why she wasn't dead. I wondered how she was unmarked, but then I saw it. Her shirt had been torn slightly, her back and spine being shown. I saw the glowing tattoo looking like a scar that was the same color as her electricity. It was a picture of a fire. She was in pain, it just was a part of her. She turned around, coming at me again, gathering a ball of electricity in her palms but Jasper got to her, watering drenching her already soaked body. She screamed once more but kept advancing, her power regaining strength once more. Jasper sprayed her, this time she doubled over in pain, lying crippled on the floor. I watched in horror as the love in my life was having trouble breathing on the floor as her power was overloading. Even as quick as my brain worked it didn't seem fast enough, or smart enough to take this in carefully. Everything just hit me and my hand instantly started reaching for her. Jasper gave me a hard look.

"Either you do it, or I do."

I looked at him and sighed, kneeling next to Ivy. She was too occupied with the torment she was in to notice that I laid her body flat on the cool ground. I placed my cool body on top of hers, holding her head still with one hand. She struggled against him weakly but finally calmed down, her eyes fluttering close as is to surrender.

I leaned my head closer and whispered in her ear. "This may hurt, love." Her body stiffened and her eyes flipped open. I kissed her lips before punching her in the jaw and knocking her out.

**Ivy's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I didn't know where I was because my vision was blurred. But the ache in my jaw proved my memory that Emmet had _punched me_. The stupid fucking vampire. Bloodsucking leech! I shot up, only to find myself chained to a wall. I screamed in frustration, trying to melt the chains. As much bolts of electricity I threw at it, it wouldn't melt. I stopped focusing my attention at the chains and moved to my surroundings. It seemed like I was in a metal shack. The door was way out of my reach and all I could do was keep trying to send electricity to it but nothing would budge. I screamed again, this time I screamed a word. "EMMET!" I kept throwing bolts of electricity but nothing happened. Angry tears were streaming down my face. Suddenly the door creaked open and Emmet appeared. My anger was unbelievable. My breathing was labored and my eyes were glowering but Emmet didn't say anything except look at me with a sad expression.

"How could you do this to me?" I screeched. I didn't think he would chain me to a wall like some animal. But then realization hit me. That's what I was. I was an animal. A freak that should be put in the circus to perform tricks for the crowd. I crumbled to the ground, sobbing. Emmet finally came over, stroking my matted hair lovingly. He still loved me when I didn't think my heart could melt. I was a block of ice, worse than a vampire. It was too fast for me to see but I was suddenly being pulled into his lap. He wrapped his arms around and hushed me, wiping the tears away with his finger tips.

I sniffled looking up at him. "I deserve this, don't I? I'm just some freak that deserves to be exhibited in a zoo." He looked hurt at my words; it was heartbreaking to understand that after everything I have done he still loves me.

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Never." I leaned into him sobbing. "I'm so sorry," he went on; "if I didn't leave you this wouldn't have happened wouldn't it? You would be normal; you would be who you want to be. What happened Ivy?"

I guess it wasn't a big secret anymore so I let it all out. "I could always do this it just wasn't so…overpowering. I could ignore it easily but then when you left people came looking for me. There were so many of them and they attacked me, knocking me out. I woke up what seemed like minutes later but I knew it was more than that. There was a man standing over me. He told me what he did; he enhanced my 'gift' and saying I wasn't alone. There was other's like me and I was special. I didn't want it though. He tried to get me to join this company. I refused so he shoved me onto the street. I was so alone and I could do things no one else could. All I want is to be normal and have a normal life but no! Now I don't age and I'm a monster."

"You don't age?"

I shook my head. "He messed up with my DNA or something."

"Oh baby." He hugged me tighter. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you," I whispered, cuddling to him closer.

"I love you too."

"Forever."

"Forever."

**FIN!!!!!! TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH A SEQUAL!!!! I ALREADY HAVE ONE IN MIND SO I MIGHT GIVE YOU A CLIP FIRST!!! CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!!!!**


	10. Trailer

**This is the trailer for the squeal. I won't write it if I don't get many reveiws back, but I thought it was only fair. If I get some I might put up the first chapter and see how it goes from there. **

Ivy stared at the man; the man who had made her nightmares come to reality.

"Welcome back, Ivy. The Company is glad to have you."

~*~

Ivy: "I can."

Emmet: "No you can't."

~*~

Mystery character: "Feel it, Ivy. Feel the power coursing through you."

Ivy: "I feel it."

~*~

Ivy: "I can take care of myself."

Emmet: "I never said you couldn't."

~*~

Ivy: "It's a part of me, Emmet! It's growing stronger! I can't control it!"

Emmet: "Fight it, damn it."

~*~

(ALARMS)

Ivy: "What's going on?"

Mystery character 2: "There is a reason we hide ourselves from the world. Some people just don't accept us."

~*~

Emmet: "What's wrong, Ivy?"

Ivy: "They're after me, Emmet! I have to go."

Emmet: "I'll tell everyone. We leave tonight."

Ivy: "No, Emmet. I leave tonight."

~*~

Ivy: "Emmet! Let me go!"

Emmet: "Never."


End file.
